mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teslo
Teslo is an Electroid Mixel. Description Personality Teslo is the most mature of his tribe, fitting him to be leader. Compared to the other Electroids, he is the smartest and most serious. He treats his brothers like students, but he still cares for them very much. He also has some fairly nerdy tendencies, such as wearing an outdated exercise outfit when he jogs or wearing a mortarboard when he teaches lessons. His fear of heights is not helped by his habitat's location and he tries to keep it a secret, but is completely unaware that his brothers secretly know about his fear, but they would never dare to tell him that they know. Physical Appearance Teslo is mostly yellow in color. He has a defined jaw with a tapering top to his head. On his lower jaw is a gold triangular structure that hides three fangs that point downwards when he closes his mouth. He has a single giant eye, two gold ear-like formations on top of his head, and a grey band separating them from his face. His body is short and stocky, and tapers down. His arms are yellow and widen out to pincer hands. They also have dark grey bands on the tops of them. His legs are light grey and short, while his feet are yellow and fairly tall, with two gold toes on each. He has a long yellow tail with a dark grey tip and two purplish-blue lightning bolt extensions on the sides. Abilities His tail can act as a taser, which he uses to whip enemies and shock them. It also has the ability to scale any surface. He can also light the end of it like a flashlight. Memorable Quotes *''"Today, we learn how many Electroids it will take to change a light bulb!"'' - Teslo, Changing a Light Bulb *''"You burnt my mouth!"'' - Teslo, Hot Lava Shower *''"How'zzzzzzz about we mix it up a notch?"'' - Teslo, Electrorock *''"Hurry up, guys! My volt-o-meter is reading this barbecue party at... zzzzzuper funzzzzzz!"'' - Teslo, Murp *''"Zzzzzuper lamezzzzzz..."'' - Teslo, Murp *''"Therefore, I, Teslo, leader of the Electroids, request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Mixel Festival! We need to go on a hamlogna sandwich run." ''- Teslo, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"I’m scared…"'' - Teslo, Epic Comedy Adventure Trivia *Teslo is the leader of the Electroids because he was chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Volectro and Zaptor. *He is the only cycloptic leader of Series 1. *He is the only Electroid to have an opening mouth in his LEGO form. *In his LEGO form, his triangular lip is outside of his mouth, while in his cartoon form, it is inside of his mouth. *He is the only Electroid without an accent of some sort. *He has a volt-o-meter on his back, which measures how much fun he's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame", as shown in Murp. It only exists in the cartoon, and is not seen on his LEGO set. However, it is absent in almost all episodes. It is possibly covered by a hatch when not in use. *He has a tail which he normally uses to fight Nixels with, but he can also use as it a flashlight. He is the only Series 1 Mixel to have a tail. In his LEGO set, he is meant to hold his tail like a hose. *Even though he does not include a jointed tail, Teslo's tail has managed to be the most flexible out of any tail in the sets so far. **Also, he is the first Mixel with a tail and the only Mixel in Series 1 to have one. *He and Tentro exercise together, and both sport outdated aerobic gear when they do. Gallery Teslo1.png Teslo2.png Teslo3.png Category:Mixels Category:Electroids Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Season One of Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Voiced by Tom Kenny Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels